1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self light-emitting display apparatus in which light is emitted when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine and progressively decay in the organic light-emitting layer. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has received attention as an advanced display device due to its high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high contrast, and fast response speeds.